crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Jobe Wilkins
Jobe Ann Wilkins, (she does not use a codename), born Jobe Arthur WilkinsSaks and Violence: Part 5 was born the only son of Joe "Gizmatic" Wilkins, emperor of Karedonia, and therefore Crown Prince of Karedonia and heir to the Imperial Throne. General Jobe is a genius level bio-devisor/bio-gadgeteerDiane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums, Msg 49194 who's almost as good as he thinks he is (which is a compliment). He's an arrogant sociopath level SOB who has a delusion that he knows how other people function. His only saving grace is that he does keep his agreements - but you'd better be very, very sure that you've got every last detail filled in or he'll fill them in his way. You'd also better be very sure that you keep your side of the agreement, or you may find yourself turning into a slime mold. Jobe is arrogant, abrasive and has a sharp tongue for criticizing other people's accomplishments. The worst part is, leaving aside his manners, his criticism is usually correct. Having been raised as the heir of a supervillain, he is not used to people talking back at him and is utterly unable to perceive his own manners as inappropriate and rude. Many students have urges of squashing him like a bug, but they mostly manage to contain themselves because his revenge is creative and terrifying. He's not all bad, however. His old roommate Oak likes him, and he was very helpful and even borderline altruistic in the Folder case.A Single Fold He has developed a number of things for the betterment of Humanity, such as an effective dysentery vaccine''Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds(though the fact that he used convicts as test subjects for his work has not escaped attention), or at least what he ''thinks is beneficial, such the appalling carcinogenic cattle which he sold to the government of Tikdoshe, who used the rapidly-regenerating tumors as a source of beef for the starving populace.Saks and Violence: Part 1 He's had a long-term dream of having a drow for a girlfriend,The Bad Seeds and he finished the genetic design during the Fall 2006 term (his first term at Whateley). He accidentally injected himself with the serum to turn his intended wife into a Drow early in Winter 2007 term, while he was experimenting with some modified spiders.The Book of Jobe Over a period of about a month, he turned into his dream girl. The situation is complicated by Belphegor making a clone from a stolen lot of the Drow serum; the clone Belphoebe becomes her roommate in Melville. Faced with both the clone and Jobe's transformation, Headmistress Carson took the steps of declaring Jobe officially female and Belphoebe her daughter, with Belphegor as father.The Second Book of Jobe: Part 2 Afterwards, two girls approached Jobe to be transformed into Drow: Bova and Freight Train.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 3 - L'Immoraliste In early March 2007,Saks and Violence: Part 2 Jobe discovered that Gizmatic no longer publicly acknowledged her as his son, and therefore she lost access to all the money and privileges of being his heir. Eventually, Gizmatic did take her back—but not as son/daughter/heir; rather, as the fiancée of his successor. She went to Karedonia during Spring Break 2007 to betroth the heir to the throne, and was pretty pissed off by the idea.Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend He is known for having a liking for spiders,No Beast So Fierce which probably played a part in his creation of the Razorspinners. Appearance Jobe used to be reminiscent of a weasel and have a very weak jawline. After changing into a female drow, she has the characteristic elf features, slate-black skin and white hair, an impressive physique, lavender eyes and hot pink lips, nipples and genitals. Jobe still has a Illinois/Indiana accent he apparently picked from his father, despite being raised in Karedonia.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 14 - Les Liaisons Dangereux Powers Beyond his devisor ability, Jobe is a bona-fide genius: he started accumulating bio-patents when he was nine, before he even manifested as a mutant. Trin and Macintyre rated Jobe as the 11th best bio-devisor world-wide as of October 2006. He tends to consider himself the best, but if pressed would reluctantly agree that Nucleic and the Prionator are currently still better, but of course no where near as good as he will be at their ages.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Although mostly focused on the biological sciences, Jobe is known to have designed equipment for his research, such as cloning chambers. As a drow she has regeneration-5, exemplar-4 level strength, enhanced senses and reflexes and a host of improvements designed for ensuring and enhancing proper companionship between his would-be dream girl and his old self, including increased nerve endings, almond taste and smell when stimulated and a special sensitivity for the first semen encountered. In addition, her night vision is significantly improved (to allow her to fight in near-total darkness), and, instead of the light skin on the palms of the hands and soles of feet one usually see in African-descended people, Jobe's hands are fully black for improved camouflage—but with bioluminescent palms activated on command, for use in signaling or as a low-power light source.The Second Book of Jobe: Part 1 The tips of her fingers end in slight claws with venom sacs which Jobe can load with a variety of poisons or biological agents. Other abilities Jobe has received extensive training in martial arts from masters hired by his father. His nerdish appearance (and now, her bimboish appearance) is therefore highly deceptive: he is a skilled and effective fighter who has no compunctions about "fighting dirty". He carries a number of different weapons as a matter of course, most of them having a toxin or biological basis of his own design, making him into a particularly fearsome opponent: even a winner of a confrontation may find himself in the position of having to beg Jobe for the antidote for one of his several deadly weapons. Classes Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts First Period Spring 2007 *Aikido II Fourth Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes'' Associations Residence *Twain Cottage (until Feb. 8th) **Roommate: Oak *Melville Cottage (Room 409) **Roommate: Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins Group Affiliations *Bad Seeds Family *Joseph Wilkins (father) *Lorna Wilkins (mother)Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend: Chapter 3 *Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins (clone, officially daughter) *Ralph Wilkins (uncle) *Millicent Wilkins (aunt) **Stephanie Wilkins (cousin) *Gladys Wilkins (aunt) *Shane Wilkins (exact relationship unclear, probably cousin) *Larry Wilkins (cousin) Enemies *Belphegor *Carmilla *Counterpoint Projects *The Fury Twins (Phobos and Deimos) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Melville Cottage Category:Devisor Category:Bad Seeds Category:Twain Cottage Category:Gender-complicated Category:Karedonia Category:Gadgeteer Category:Drow Category:Bio-devisor